Snowball's Revenge
by Harder Than The First Time
Summary: Snowball has decided to get back at Napoleon through the animals. He uses Muriel and Clover to kick up a new rebellion, this time against the pigs and the dogs. One-shot.


Hey guys! This is an essay that I had to write for my English teacher, so I decided to upload this. Hope you like it!

* * *

It was about a week Napoleon had his guard dogs commit all those murders of his 'supposed' comrades. Clover woke up one night after having a graphic nightmare. What was weird about the dream, however, was the fact that there was a whispered message afterwards. It was a little voice telling her to keep listening and that afterwards she should tell the others about her dream, but in secret. The voice sounded kind of familiar, but Clover just couldn't place it. She decided that once she heard the entire message, she would share it with all the animals, except for the pigs and their guard dogs. Clover shuddered to think about what the pigs would do if they found out if she was disobeying their orders. No, Clover decided, they just wouldn't find out.

The next day, a suspicious message came in via pigeons when the pigs weren't around to Muriel and Clover. The letter only stated a few words and then it was signed "Please wait for more. A friend." Clover wasn't certain, but she thought that the message may have something to do with her dream. However, she couldn't reveal it to Muriel just yet. Clover was scared that Muriel would spill the corn to the other animals around the pigs, and then she would be killed, as it would eventually come back to her. Although the other animals would hopefully get her small ration to share if Clover was killed, but Clover wasn't too sure that the pigs would be so kind. Napoleon and Squealer were looking very healthy indeed, while the other animals were receiving small rations because apparently the food was getting low. Hopefully, the voice would come back in her dreams again and another letter would come, revealing more information.

It took a few days for the next message to come, as the pigs never let them be alone except for at night, when the pigs retired to the farmhouse (Clover still didn't think that they should be in there, regardless if they were sleeping in sheets or not. She felt that that was a rule that they set in the beginning, that no animal would ever live in the farmhouse. But Clover wasn't too sure nowadays, anyways.). The message finally came about a week later. It wrote, "Are you having trouble with the tyrants? I can help. Be patient. A Friend." Clover was getting a little worried, however, as that little voice hadn't shown itself to Clover yet. Hopefully she would get a nighttime visit tonight, although Clover was beginning to think that it was just a little joke that her mind is playing on her.

A few more messages and nighttime visits came to Clover as the weeks went by. The pigs were as hard as ever and food rations were getting smaller, as there hadn't been any more murders in the past couple days. The only bright times in Clover's days were night times with Benjamin and Boxer and receiving messages. Muriel and Clover still didn't know who was sending the letters to them, but they gave little bits of advice and information of the pigs and how to get around them. "This person must be watching us!" Clover came to the conclusion. She decided to start keeping a look out of anyone watching the farm to figure out who it was.

After a few months of hard work, little food, and secret messages flew by, Clover finally decides to tell the rest of the animals what she and Muriel have been informed of from the little letters that they have been getting, and the midnight voice that Clover had been hearing. She quietly told Boxer, Muriel, and Benjamin to slowly and softly start spreading the word that Clover wished to meet with them the next Friday night, after the pigs retired for the night, and to not let the pigs or dogs hear of any meeting. Clover wanted no trouble for the animals, as it wasn't their fault. Hopefully, Friday would be a day that the pigs got into the alcohol and after a while they wouldn't care about anything else after a few drinks. Then they could meet secretly.

As Friday night came closer and closer, Clover was getting nervous. What if the pigs came in on them? What if they overheard? What if they already knew? For all Clover knew, the pigs knew nothing of the meeting, Thursday night Clover got one last message from the mystery person, simply stating that by that night Clover would know who this person was and why they were doing it. Also, that she was to notify them of the person and their purpose, no matter who it was or what kind of scandal it would cause.

It was Friday night. The pigs and dogs finally retired, letting the animals creep into the barn. Clover addressed them, "Comrades, for the past few months I have had little messages come to Muriel and I. Until today, we had no idea who they were from and why they were doing this." Clover then showed them all the messages and told them of the voice's messages from her dreams. "Finally, I have found out who this person was: Surprisingly, it was Snowball who gave us these messages!" The animals soon gave a huge, but semi-quiet uproar that followed that statement. Clover neighed to calm them down. "You don't want to have the pigs or dogs wait up, do you? Okay then. Snowball told me that he was sending me these messages because he knew about Napoleon and his little army and what they are planning on doing. Now, I will tell you what Snowball told me, but you must not talk about this at all unless you are completely positive that no pig or dog alike will hear you. If you don't wish to hear this, you may be dismissed." The animals waited in silence to see if anyone would get up. "Okay then! Snowball told me that Napoleon and his army are planning on taking over the farm and becoming the new Mr. Jones. Napoleon is going to start giving us less food, more work, and yet the pigs won't do a thing, but get most of the food that we, the animals, have produced and labored over. Do we want that to happen? Should we let Napoleon do this to us? Should we plan to rebel on Napoleon and let Snowball take over?" Clover was met with silence.

"Is Napoleon truly planning on doing this?" came the soft reply of Boxer.

"Yes, Boxer, I am afraid so."

All of a sudden, many animals started talking. Most of them all had something in common: "Let's do it!" "Let's rebel on Napoleon!"

Clover smiled. She was hoping that that would happen, and that they could soon be free of Napoleon and his guard dogs. The hard part was over, so now all Clover had left was to plan the rebellion.


End file.
